The IPTV incorporates many kinds of technologies, such as, Internet, multimedia, communication, etc., into an organic whole, uses the personal computer or television+set top box as the display terminal, and provides the broadband services, such as, the digital broadcast television, the video service, the information service, the interaction community, the interaction entertainment, the E-commerce, etc., for the user through the broadband network.
In recent years, along with the constant expanding of the IPTV service and the constant enriching of the content, the access terminal is no longer limited to the personal computer and the set top box as well, and the tablet computer and the mobile phone become increasingly popular access terminals as well. However, the media types supported by different terminal types are different, and the media types supported by the terminals of different manufacturers with the same type are also different. In addition, the media types supported by various programs/channels in the IPTV system are different because of the difference of the encoder modes. How to manage these various media type data and how to associate with the original services of the IPTV system are both problems to be solved at present urgently.